nicopedia_the_official_nicolas_mejiafandomcom-20200214-history
Nicolas Mejia
"Wassup." ~ Nicolas Mejia, whenever he meets up with his friends. 'Nicolas Mejia '(ニコラスメジア, Nikorasumehia) (Born: November 4th, 2000) (or nicknamed "Nico-Kun) is a high-functioning autistic teenaged guy who loves Anime, games, being online, listening to music, Art and doing RolePlay's with his friends. He is also the creator of his own made-up series he has made since 2013. He is also an Anime fan who loves Magical Girl Anime's, High-school Anime's, and Romance Anime's. He also loves going to School (He is currently a sophomore Grade), which he walks around campus and hanging out with his friends. He also has a love-interest, which is Saori Kuro Hana. When he joined the Internet He began to join the internet since November 17, 2013, which he joined Facebook and Google since November 17, 2013. Later around 2014, he joined Miiverse (which he originally had SonicAndMarioRox and NicolasRules14, which he wrongfully got banned on Miiverse), which he has both accounts. Wii U: SuperNicolasBros (Created since May 3, 2014) and 3DS: SuperstarNicolas (Since 12/25/2015). He usually posts his artwork he draws on a drawing program on Microsoft Paint (or known as MS Paint). Nicolas' Closest Friends Nicolas has a lot of friends, some friends or even best friends! He usually hangs out with some either Online or at high-school. His friends are Cristian Morales, Baxter Ewers, Nathaniel Taylor, Kimberly Estrada, Viviana Jaquez, Kiontai Harris, Basheer Muhammad, Juliet Aleman, Joshua, Mia Cardenas, Brianna, Dashanay Swain, Daniel Rodriguez, and many more! Nicolas' Favorite Anime's Nicolas became an Anime fan since the year 2014 when he was in 7th Grade and 13 years old. * The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya - The very first Anime that Nicolas has seen since January 2014 * Puella Magi Madoka Magica - The second Anime that Nicolas has seen, but his first "Magical Girl" Anime he has seen since around May 2014 way before Mothers Day 2014. * Shugo Chara - Another Anime that Nicolas has seen, but has heard of it since 2013, but another Magical Girl Anime, which has Guardian Characters, Character Change, and Character Transformations. * SoniAni: Super Sonico - The music Anime, which he has heard of the character "Super Sonico" since the Summer of 2014 * Lucky Star - One of the Anime's that Nicolas has seen around July 2014, which has high-school stuff. * Sailor Moon - Another Magical Girl Anime that Nicolas has seen since August 2014 after hearing about "Sailor Moon". * Sword Art Online - The anime that Nicolas has seen since around March 2015, which was about people that get stuck in a video game. * Kill la Kill * RWBY - a 3D Anime created by RoosterTeeth and Nicolas has seen it since around Summer 2015. * Matoi the Sacred Slayer - Another Magical Girl Nicolas has seen since around October 2016. * Handa-Kun - One of the high-school and even the romance Anime's. Nicolas' own made-up franchises Nicolas has started making his own franchises since around 2013. His own made-up series he's made are Mahou Shounen Nicolas (at first, it was "Super Nicolas", which was a Super Mario type of thing. Then, back in 10/21/2015, it was "Superstar Nicolas", which was a Super Mario type of thing, and now an Anime type of thing. Now, back in 01/16/2017, he renamed it to "Mahou Shounen Nicolas"), Normus Adventures, Yare Yare Mariko, Superstar Kabuto (at first it was "Super Kabuto", Now it's called "Superstar Kabuto."), Jireo the Cat, and Aoki the Human. Nicolas has also said that he will be able to do these in the future when he moves to Japan and have his own Company.